Exchanges
by VirKatJol
Summary: Post PKW. John misses Christmas


Title: Exchanges

Author: virkatjol

Rating: PG

Summary: John is sad on Christmas. Written for kissbingo square type: Gentle

Disclaimer: I own nothing in here.

A/N: This is for Valhallalilly. I hope it makes your Christmas just a little merrier. ILU.

A/N2: I don't know about time line regarding her locket. So just roll with it OK! hehe Also timeline is after Peacekeeper Wars if only because I couldn't fit it in anywhere else.

Whatever system they were passing through the stars looked especially gorgeous. They seemed to twinkle with shades of pinks and greens, some blues and purples snuck in as well. John was sure it had to do with the nature of the gases surrounding them, the atmosphere of space and how the light from the stars were reflecting off it.

He didn't care, in the end, he just wanted to look at it. The terrace was usually empty and it was a good place to find his center. To focus his mind. Sometimes to forget. Sometimes to remember. He liked the silence that usually accompanied him here. He needed the comforting embrace of the terrace today. Even though they didn't have the same calendar as they did on earth he knew, deep down, that it was Christmas time. This was his families favorite holiday.

His family. He'd never see them again. He'd made his choice and he was happy with her. Most of the time. He loved her, so very much, but he missed them.

She knew that she'd find him here. He had been especially melancholy as of late and he liked to try to work himself through everything. When Aeryn hadn't found him in their room she'd immediately come here. Now she was watching him stare out the giant window to space.

Aeryn understood needing time alone. She didn't like to intrude when she knew that he craved some. This wasn't one of those times. He was acting standoffish but she knew that he needed her. She liked to use the same method.

She let him be for a little while before walking softly, silently, over to him. His eyes were closed and she could see the wet streaks on his cheeks.

"Oh, John." Her low voice made his eyes open and he looked over at her. Their watery depths held such pain. She opened her arms and he practically fell into them.

He'd been alone long enough. He needed her now. She'd known. She always knew. She just offered herself and took her comfort.

"It's Christmas."

Ah, the human holiday that had meant so much to him and his family. No wonder he was here.

"I'm afraid I didn't get you anything. Is that what's upset you?" She wasn't great at lightening the mood, but her attempt made him smile for a second. He drew in a shaky breath and squeezed her closer to him. Her hand stroked his hair and back trying to soothe the ache that surrounded his heart.

"I love you for trying." He kissed her neck, just a gentle, sweet kiss in thanks for the effort.

"Mmm, and I love you. I'm sorry that you couldn't keep everyone. I'm not sorry that you chose me." She let his lips caress her neck the soft kisses making her feel better as well.

"I don't regret it." He didn't want her to ever feel guilty that he'd stayed with her. "I just… Miss them sometimes."

"Yes." She pulled back a bit and cupped his cheeks. Aeryn just looked into his eyes for a moment. Then she leaned forward and kissed his lips. She didn't want to start anything, just wanted to give comfort. Her mouth barely brushing his a gentle pressure which he returned. "They miss you too."

John took a step back and reached into his pocket. He produced a tiny box and handed it to her.

"Merry Christmas, Aeryn Sun."

"I didn't…"

"It's alright, just open it." John smiled as she pulled the paper off the box, letting the pieces fall to the floor.

She slowly cracked the lid of the velvet box she'd uncovered. Inside was a small, circular, silver pendant.

"It's a new…"

"Locket."

She leaned up and kissed him again. The tears stinging her eyes. Her's had been lost at some point and she'd held his picture inside.

"Who's picture's inside?"

"The two men you love most."

"So… Baby D'Argo and Pilot?" She smiled at him mischievously.

"You wound me!" He leaned in and gently kissed her again. Then he pulled the locket from it's case and fastened it around her neck. She looked at it before tucking it under her shirt, close to her heart.

"I do have a gift for you after all. But it requires us both to go back to our room and to lose our clothing."

"Oh, Aeryn, you do know how to make a man's Christmas merry."

She grabbed his hand and tugged him through the terrace door. No more melancholy allowed on his favorite earth holiday. It was time to make happy memories in space, with her.

The End


End file.
